


Все в порядке

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не извинится перед Рангом. Он может сделать ему дурацкий коктейль, но извиняться так страшно, что он лучше будет выглядеть полным дураком, чем начнет об этом разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в порядке

…на барную стойку легли две тонких руки.

Пятно не оттиралось. Сверв несколько раз прокрутил тряпку в стакане, укрепленное стекло (попробуйте держать хрупкую посуду на «Лост Лайте», и ваше заведение будет обречено на разорение) отчаянно скрипнуло.

…кто-то прошел рядом, хлопнул _кого-то_ по плечу, несильно, даже бережно. Как будто этого _«кого-то»_ легче легкого было сбить с табуретки.

Сверв повернулся, чтобы свет падал удобнее, и продолжил тереть. Надо добраться до очистителя посильнее. Он стоит прямо за этим сияющим голубым контейнером с энджексом. Обогащенным энджексом. Крошки борной руды придают особенный вкус. Когда ты сразу и бармен, и металлург, можешь сделать свои коктейли пикантными совершенно нетривиальным способом. Конечно, после соответствующей очистки подобранных на очередной планете, над которой завис «Лост Лайт», компонентов.  
Да, так непросто держать бар на корабле, и не просто корабле, а корабле, который движется ради Квеста. Большая ответственность. 

– …давно тебя не было видно, ха! – сказал _кому-то_ Скидс. – Ну, ты как?

Сверв засунул руку за контейнер и зашарил по полке, звеня пальцами по стеклу. То отвечало глухим звуком, но достаточно громким, чтобы ответ был почти не слышен. Почти-почти-почти.

– Все в порядке. Рэтчет разрешил мне наконец-то отпраздновать это.

В стекле отразился жест – светлая тонкая рука поднялась, и рыжий палец, искаженный выгнутой поверхностью, коснулся виска.

– Давно пора! – одобрительно хмыкнул Скидс. – Давай, приходи к нам. Вон за тем столиком, мы с тобой в прошлый раз там сидели…  
– Я не припомню, – признался его собеседник задумчиво и немного растерянно.

Ну же, почти дотянулся! Наверное.  
Сверву неудобно было смотреть, что там именно происходит – с его рукой, за этим контейнером. Подсвеченный энджекс мешал обработке видеопотока. Непонятно, может, банка дальше стоит?..

– Конечно! Ты был немножко не в форме, – Скидс опять похлопал нового гостя по плечу. – Сверв, ты не нальешь Рангу са-а-амый слабозаряженный коктейль, какой только бывает?  
– …Рэтчет сказал, что мне вообще-то можно и…

Сверв прижался шлемом к контейнеру. На секунду.  
Когда он обернулся, на фейсплейте у него была широкая, но виноватая улыбка.  
– О, привет, Ранг! Не сразу тебя заметил! – он дернул рукой. – Прости, я… я тут застрял. Немного. Я просто храню там одно средство… от налета на стекле, – Сверв повторил жест, и контейнеры угрожающе пошатнулись.  
– Осторожней! – ахнул Ранг взволнованно.  
– Все в порядке! – воскликнул Сверв. – Но в прошлый раз я недоглядел, и Трейлкаттер выдул полбанки. Это было ужасно. Ферст Эйд подтвердит, – продолжил он, пытаясь двигать рукой вверх-вниз и все еще говоря куда-то в сторону, почти в самое стекло. – Оно так реагирует с энджексом… пух! Представляешь? Поэтому я засунул его туда, а тут, видишь… стакан грязный. Я подумал, Биг М не одобрил бы грязные стаканы. Он и бар-то не слишком одобряет, а уж грязные стаканы… вообще возмутительно.  
– Давай я тебе помогу, – брови Ранга озадаченно поднялись, но он решительно ухватился ладонями за край стойки, собираясь соскочить.  
Стекло последний раз жалобно скрипнуло, когда Сверв с силой потянул руку назад.  
– Лучше я, – Скидс ловко перемахнул через стойку, даже не задев ничьих стаканов. Только у Трейлкаттера в коктейле от движения воздуха провернулась трубочка, но он даже не заметил. То, что его только что упомянули вслух, было для него уже не так важно.  
Сверв опустил голову. Скидс, одной рукой придерживая контейнер, другой взялся за локоть Сверва.

– …там ничего нет, – шепнул он, наклоняясь к самому аудиодатчику Сверва.  
– Угу. Похоже на то, – подавленно отозвался тот.  
– И ты… не очень сильно… застрял… а. А, – он замолчал.  
– Я, наверное, забыл, что банка не там, – еще тише ответил Сверв. – А под стойкой.  
Скидс мягко повел его локоть назад. Сверв в последний раз скрипнул пальцами по стеклу. Звук был мерзкий.  
На искре тоже было мерзко.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Сверв кивнул. Он же не мог спрятаться за этот контейнер целиком. Правда.  
Он совсем не той комплекции.

Скидс тем же способом вернулся обратно.  
– Ладно, Ра-анг, – он произнес имя как будто с сомнением и заулыбался шире, загораживая собой потирающего локоть бармена, – хватит сидеть. Пошли к ребятам. Я скоро пойду за добавкой и тебе заодно захвачу.  
Он мотнул головой в сторону столика, за которым Хромдом, активно жестикулируя, объяснял Вирлу, что мнемохирургических клешней в принципе не может существовать.  
– Нет-нет, – перебил Сверв, рассеянно берясь сначала за грязный стакан, потом, спохватившись, снимая с полки чистый. – Момент, все-е будет. Ха, Ранг, э… что ты обычно… пьешь? Это же будет первое испытание для новых горловых фильтров, да? Если переборщить с зарядом, будет сильно щипать, так что давай я…  
– Сладкое что-нибудь, – с трудом вставил Ранг реплику. – Я сейчас к вам подойду, Скидс. Спасибо.  
Скидс кивнул и, с сомнением обернувшись на Сверва, продолжавшего перечислять самые безопасные с его точки зрения ингредиенты для первого-после-смены-фильтров-коктейля, ушел.

Эти его очки. Возмутительно круглые. Возмутительно.  
Сверв помнил, как они слетели и разбились. Он даже не успел впервые увидеть Ранга-без-очков, потому что голова… голова просто…  
Бух.

Сверв подхватил чуть не выпавший стакан.  
– Я так и не научился жонглировать, – повинился он. – Когда пытаюсь, ничего не выходит. Наверное, нужны более ловкие руки. Знаешь, как у врачей… хе. У Рэтчета эти его… новые руки, вот такие бы мне. Жонглировать стаканами – было бы зрелищно. Как думаешь?  
– Да, думаю, да, – кивнул Ранг.

Он и правда не очень ловкий. Особенно когда на борту – на поверхности «Лост Лайта» – удерживают только магнитные нашлепки на ступнях и коленях. И локтевых суставах. Странное чувство: отдираешь ногу и… тебе прямо хочется опустить ее обратно как можно быстрее. Или тебя унесет в темноту, и Ультра Магнус будет сердиться, что ты сбежал вместо того, чтобы покорно отбывать наказание и менять заклепки.  
Заклепочный пистолет довольно тяжелый. Неудобный. Никакого прицела. Ты просто бухаешь его об обшивку, жмешь на спуск – и бац! Заклепка уже прочно сидит внутри.  
Жмешь на спуск.  
Бац.  
…как будто тебя уносит в темноту.

– Тебе не обязательно смешивать для меня что-то особенное, – Ранг приподнял обе руки. На правой вдоль основания большого пальца виднелся аккуратный шов.  
– Наоборот! – перебил Сверв. – Ты же сказал Скидсу, что празднуешь…  
– …а ты сказал, что не слышал, как я подошел, – тихо напомнил Ранг.

«Стреляй!»  
Не спорить же с капитаном.  
У Ранга горела голова. Сверв смотрел на это из абсолютной темноты снаружи. Ревайнд выключил проектор, и призрак Оверлорда исчез, а то, что всегда сопровождало истории об Оверлорде, осталось.  
Голова. Горела.

– Вот, держи! – Сверв пододвинул к Рангу большой стакан. – За счет заведения. Не-не-не, я серьезно, если бы ко мне каждый день заходили мехи, которые восстали из мертвых…

…убитые им мехи. Чуть-чуть не убитые.  
Родимус разрешил бы ему открыть бар, если бы он тогда отказался стрелять?.. Ранг уже слишком много заплатил за этот коктейль.

– …я бы столько невероятных историй уже собрал, что мне бы сам некробот позавидовал. Ха! А так… у меня одна невероятная история, и… ну, в общем. Надо ее ценить, – улыбка застыла, кривая, неуверенная.  
Ранг поболтал трубочкой в стакане.  
– Спасибо. Если вдруг ты… захочешь поговорить, можешь заглянуть. Мой офис…

Заглянуть. Заглянуть в иллюминатор, взять на прицел.  
Он никогда не извинится перед Рангом. Он может сделать ему дурацкий коктейль, он может ляпнуть что-то… обидное. Он ведь ляпнул что-то обидное?  
Но ему так страшно извиняться, что он лучше будет выглядеть полным дураком, чем…

– Ха! Да, точно. Мне говорили, что я выгляжу как мех, который любит поболтать, – закивал Сверв, – и, наверное, это так… иногда… бывает. Да, в общем… я как раз узнал недавно, где твой офис, так что… у меня, правда, столько дел в баре…. Так что давай лучше ты заглядывай. Можно и тут поболтать как-нибудь, да?

Тут так много мехов – и половине из них все равно, что кто-то недавно в кого-то стрелял. Этот бар – волшебное место. Надежное место.  
Он мог прийти «поболтать» с Рангом, когда тот лежал в ремблоке. Его мозговой модуль покоился тогда отдельно от корпуса, связанный с ним только пучком новых проводов. А сейчас, оптикой в оптику…

– Да, конечно, – Ранг нешироко улыбнулся и встал с табуретки. – Спасибо за коктейль.

Сверв поймал взгляд Скидса. Оптики у того были круглые и настороженные. Ранг подошел к столику, и Вирл подвинулся, чтобы он мог притулиться между ним и Тейлгейтом, а Скидс все еще не возвращался к развивавшейся беседе.   
«Ты в порядке?»  
Что ему можно было ответить? «Ха-ха, конечно, я же просто чуть не убил нашего корабельного психиатра!»

Сверв поднял большой палец и скрылся под стойкой.  
Где-то тут должен быть очиститель. Уж тут-то точно. Надо поискать получше.


End file.
